


Baking With You

by Dawn_of_the_dead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_of_the_dead/pseuds/Dawn_of_the_dead
Summary: IwaOi baking together (fanart)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Iwaoi Server Valentine Exchange 2021





	Baking With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_very_smol_frog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_smol_frog/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day! I hope you enjoy this fanart of Iwaizumi attempting to bake with Oikawa!


End file.
